bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Sleep (Credits)
Credits taken from "The Big Sleep", Season 1, episode 29, 29th episode overall. Credits Directed by Brad Bird Written by Brad Bird Created by Mitchell Kriegman Michael Fry and T. Lewis William Steig Written by Andy Yerkes Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio Eric Darnell Tom McGrath David LipmanDavid Lipman Directed by Mitchell Kriegman John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Lee Unkrich David Silverman Pete Docter Andrew Adamson Kelly Asbury Conrad Vernon Tim Johnson Karey Kirkpatrick Eric Darnell Tom McGrath Simon J. Smith Vicky Vernon Will Finn Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Graham Walters Mireille Soria Anor Warner David Lipman John H. Williams Jeffrey Katzenberg Bill Damaschke Bonnie Arnold Kate Spencer Lara Breay, p.g.a. Mark Swift, p.g.a. Story by Mitchell Kriegman Andrew Stanton Andrew Adamson Casting by Mary Hidalgo Kevin Reher Matthew Jon Beck Leslee Feldman Leslee Feldman C.S.A. Chris Soper Hilt Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Production Manager Bruce Seifert Co-Producers Ted Elliott Terry Rossio P. Kevin Strader Andy Yerkes Associate Producers Ellen Coss Bruce Seifert Kori Rae Jinko Gotoh Mark Nielsen Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Richie Wirth Associate Director Dean Gordon Assistant Directors Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Stage Managers Anne Louise Wallace Ric E. Anderson Production Designers Cabot McMullen Ralph Eggleston Mary Hidalgo Kevin Reher Matthew Jon Beck Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Jay Kulick Jim Scurti Peter Hefter Victor Smith Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Jim Washburn Supervising Music Producers Randy Newman Thomas Newman Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Post Production Supervisor Erica Levin Supervising Editor Erica Levin Muppet Designers Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Robert J. Lory Alex Gutierrez Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Segment Producers Ilene Merenstein Kimberly L. Maisel Randy NordstromRandy Nordstrom Eugene Meienhofer Bobby Vazac Jason Horn Mike Scricca Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Kimberly L. Maisel Art Directors David Ellis John Pollard Ralph Eggleston Lighting Designers Andrea Curtis Randy Nordstrom Graphics Designer Cathy Hundt Graphics Par Surasaksin Production Coordinator Richard Buhrman Script Supervisors Lindsey Aikens Phil Alcabes Script Coordinators Susan Kopensky Samantha Osby Continuity Samantha Osby Editors Lee Unkrich Tony Breuer Marybeth Benivegna Rob Hall Jim Snarski Ken Sirulnick Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Nondas Voll Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Gary RydstromGary Rydstrom Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce HsiehJoyce Hsieh Production Staff Samantha Osby Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Lesley Stewart Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Arambulo Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Jason Bliss Madeline S. McEneney Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Mike Meere Phil Alcabes Matty Randazzo Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Paul Patelmo John Hopkins Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Bruce Dunkins Jennifer Weil Chad Cruikshank Honey TrabitzHoney Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Kevin Romaine Bob Lewis Eric Levy Frank Biondo Bill DePaolo Production Assistants Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Assistant Accountant Mike Meere Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistant to Art Director Jennifer Weil Technical Director Phil Alcabes Video Matty Randazzo Utilities Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Paul Patelmo John Hopkins Carpenters Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Props Bob Lewis Eric Levy Videotape Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Electricians Eugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Michael Grimes Bobby Vazac Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Technical Team Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Matty Randazzo Jack Cooke John Hopkins Peter Hefter Victor Smith Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Jim Washburn Phil Alcabes Shawn Harkins Jerry Cancel Bobby Vazac Michael Grimes Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Andrea Curtis Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Shawn Harkins Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "Under Your Blanket" Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury "Brush Brush Bree" Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye & Mitchell Kriegman "Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow?" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch "Hush Little Baby" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch & Peter Lurye "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Anor Warner David Lipman Jeffrey Katzenberg Andrew Adamson John H. Williams Bill Damaschke Jim Cox John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Tom McGrath Mireille Soria Eric Darnell Bonnie Arnold Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVII Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits Category:Volume 8 Credits